Roleplay: Sonic Worms (Free Join!)
From the Grassy fields to the cities, deserts, oceans & moutains, the Worms from all around the world are all now divided into gangs of 9 or more & they are all in a Gang Warfare. Some gangs are good, some gangs are bad, some gangs has strong rivalry's with each other & some gang members are mutated by Professor Worminkle's new chemical ooze that is a parody to the Retromutagen Ooze from the "TNMT" called the "Worm-o-gen" that can turn anyone into a Mutant Worm, but every single gang in their world must take cover from the Police Worms before they are arrested. But Professor Worminkle is back & he's more eviler than ever cause some evil gang called the "Black Jacks" have stolen the time machine & used it to help Professor Worminkle escape from Prehistoric Times, a.k.a. Stone Age. A gang called "The Colour Blasters" can stop them, but they can't without help from other gangs. Can the Colour Blasters stop the Black Jacks & Professor Worminkle from taking over both worlds of their world & Planet Mobius? Worm Classes Soldier The Soldier is the normal looking worm that has been in every game before this. He is the first class and the all-rounder. Scout The Scout is a tiny nimble worm which can jump very far, but he can get flung really far when hit with a bat. Another advantage is that since the scout is so small, when he uses the blowtorch he makes a hole so small that the other classes can't fit through. Scientist The Scientist is the one with a big crainium. While he is alive all worms on that team will get 5 health per turn. He can also make enhanced versions of Magnets and Sentries. The downside is that he isn't a frontline fighter. Heavy The Heavy is a big bulky worm which is very slow. He can however not be moved easily and can knock worms back far. Mutant The Mutant are 4 super classes of the Worms who are infected & mutated by Professor Worminkle's new chemical ooze called the "Worm-o-gen", no matter what kind of Mixed up Animal type who still looks like the Normal Worms before they are mutated. Mutant Soldier The Mutant Soldier is famillair to the Soldier, but has 4 hands instead of 2. Mutant Scout The Mutant Scout is famillair to the Scout, but has a longer & thicker snake like worm tail Mutant Scientist The Mutant Scientist is famillair to the Scentist, but his brain is visible just like a Zorgulon from "War of the Monsters", & has a taller body with 4 very long alien tentacle like worm tails Mutant Heavy The Mutant Heavy is twice the size & even more bulkier & stronger than the original Heavy Worm. He also has Sharp Teeth & has dinosaur spikes on his back. User (It's a Free Join!) Add your user name here if you want to join in the Roleplay *Spongebob100 for short (Creator of the RP) *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *VenomTheEchidna *AssassintheHedgehog Character Keys Worm Characters (TEAM 17) *'BOLD' = Leader *''ITALIC'' = Female Characters (Every Worm gang must wear a vest with their logo on the back & must have a Class, Health Points, a location for their gang territory & one or more Customization of either the Head, Eyes, Face, Hands & Skin Color) See the page, Worm Gangs to see all of the Worm Gang groups & maybe make one Worm Characters (TEAM 17) Fanon Hero Worm Gangs Add your gang of 9 or more Worms here if they're heroes 'The Color Blasters Vest (SB100)' (Territory: Coney Island) #'Blue' (Soldier) (200) (Blue Skin, Black Samurai Hat, Purple Sunglasses, Black Biker Mustache & Black Fingerless Gloves) #Green (Soldier) (175) (Green Skin, Black Sunglasses) #Yellow (Scout) (110) (Yellow Skin, Afro, White Gloves, Rainbow Vest) #Red (Heavy) (250) (Red Skin, Black Biker Mustache) #Orange (Soldier) (160) (Orange Skin, Cowboy Hat) #Purple (Soldier) (150) (Purple Skin, Army Helmet) #Black (Heavy) (225) (Dark Grey Skin, Red Mohawk, White fingerless gloves) #White (Scientist) (120) (White Skin, White Professor Mustache) #Grey (Soldier) (135) (Light Grey, Red Hero Mask, Blue Gloves) Villain Worm Gangs Add your gang of 9 or more Worms here if they're villains 'The Black Jacks Vest (SB100)' (Territory: Old Megaopolis) #'Jackson' (Soldier) (300) (Black Skin, Black Punk Hair & Red Headband) #Jaja (Soldier) (290) (Green Long Hair) #Jaquar (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Black Sunglasses & Brown Biker Mustache) #Jaden (Scout) (175) (Orange Skin) #Jason (Soldier) (225) (Light Brown Skin, Red Gloves) #Jago (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Purple Punk Hair, & Grey Biker Mustache) #Jacinto (Soldier) (240) (Light Brown Skin, Yellow Gloves) #Jabiru (Scientist) (190) (Black Lab Coat) #Jagger (Soldier) (250) (Light Brown Skin, Blue Gloves) 'The Bike Riders Vest (SB100)' (Territory: East Coney Island) #'Paul' (Soldier) (190) (Light Blue Skin, Afro, Bling) #Max (Soldier) (115) (Yellow Skin, Black Gloves) #Benny (Heavy) (280) (Blue Skin, Dark Blue Mohawk) #Goon (Scout) (100) (White Gloves) #Berny (Heavy) (270) (Blue Skin, Light Blue Mohawk) #Pete (Soldier) (160) (Green Skin, Blue Sunglasses) #Gon (Scientist) (140) (Light Blue Skin) #Donny (Soldier) (175) (Dark Blue Skin) #Julian (Soldier) (165) (Orange Mohawk, Orange Mustace) Anti Hero Worm Gangs 'Satan's Soldiers & Red Vest (SB100)' (Territory: Port Mobius) #'Spider '(Soldier) (300) (Red Skin, German Army Helmet, Black Sunglasses) #Big B (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Devil Horns, White Biker Mustace, Mutant Claws) #Lucifer (Soldier) (210) (Black Gloves) #Ipos (Scout) (200) (Red Gloves) #Kobal (Soldier) (220) (Kabal's mask) #Oriax (Soldier) (250) (Black Horns) #Vetis (Scientist) (190) (black torn lab coat) #Pyro (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Black horns, Black sunglasses, Sharp Teeth, Orange gloves) #Naberius (Soldier) (290) (Dark Red Skin, Black horns) 'The Speed Runners & White (SB100)' (Territory: Abandon Train Yard) #'Bullet' (Soldier) (245) (Light Blue Skin, Dark Blue Sunglasses) #Streak (Soldier) (230) (Blue Helmet) #Light (Scout) (185) (White Skin, Yellow Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Lightning Sparks Yellow (SB100)' (Territory: Albion) #'Watt' (Soldier) (230) (Yellow Skin, Dark Blue Bandana, Black Sunglasses, Black Gloves) #Magnet (Heavy) (380) (Grey Skin, Red Cap & Blue Gloves) #Bolt (Soldier) (215) (Black Helmet & Yellow Fingerless Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Turbo Tanks Camo (SB100)' (Territory: Sand Blast City) #'Duke' (Soldier) (350) (Army Hat, Black Mustace & Beard, Green Gloves) #Armor (Heavy) (500) (Metal Mask, Metal Gloves) #Cannon (Heavy) (490) (Laser Goggles, Red Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Sonic Snakes Green & Black (SB100)' (Territory: Old Mobotropolis / Robotropolis / New Mobotropolis) #'Viper' (Soldier) (275) (Black Long Hair, Black Singlet) #Fang (Soldier) (260) (Red Long Hair, White Mustache) #Cobra (Soldier) (255) (Green Long Hair, Red Goggles) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Savage Animals Green with Red Flames (SB100)' (Territory: Chun-nan) #'Dragon' (Soldier) (430) (Red Skin, White Long Hair, White Long Mustace, White Long Beard & Dragon Claws) #Rat (Scout) (190) (Grey Skin & Rat Mask) #Ox (Heavy) (420) (Brown Skin & Ox Mask) #Tiger (Soldier) (310) (Orange Skin & Tiger Mask) #Crane (Scientist) (250) (Blue Skin & Crane Mask) #Snake (Soldier) (285) (Green Skin & Snake Mask) #Monkey (Soldier) (270) (Yellow Skin & Monkey Mask) #Mantis (Soldier) (235) (Green Skin, Mantis Mask & Praying Mantis Claws) #Rooster (Scout) (210) (White Skin & Rooster Mask) "More Coming Soon" Canon Characters *Boggy B (Hero Worm) *Professor Worminkle (Villain Worm) Sonic Characters Fanon Hero Characters *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Bakuustorm the Two tailed Cat Halfbreed *Blaze The Hedgecat *Jinx the Cat (Ven) (A girl) *Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) *Princess Uni (Silver's love interest) (Uni715) *Static the Yoshi (Ven) Canon Hero Characters Sonic Sega *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prowler *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Sonic SatAM *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *NICOLE *Lupe the Wolf Sonic Underground *Sonia *Manic *Queen Aleena Archie *Mina Mongoose *Julie-Su *Elias Acorn *Lyco & Leeta the Twin Wolves *Shard the Metal Sonic *Larry Lynx *Jules Hedgehog *Bernadette Hedgehog *Monkey Khan *Buns Rabbot *Barby Koala Fanon Villain Characters *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Metal Jack (SB100) Canon Villain Characters Sega *Dr. Eggman *Orbot & Cubot *Metal Sonic SatAM *Snively Sonic Underground *Sleet & Dingo Archie *Lien-Da the Echidna *Destructix **Scourge the Hedgehog **Fiona Fox **Sergeant Simian **Predator Hawk **Lightning Lynx **Flying Frog *Mecha Sally (A Roboticized Sally Acorn) *Enerjak *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Metal Amy Voice Actors *Dorsey Wright as Blue *Joe Lo Truglio as Green *Andy Senor as Yellow *Dan Green as Red *Tony Sampson as Orange *William Salyer as Purple *Kevin Micheal Richardson as Black *Tom Kenny as White *Peter Kelamis as Grey *Jason Griffith as Jackson *Richard Kind as Jaja *Richard McGonagle as Jaquar *Donald Golver as Jaden *Sam Marin as Jason *Jamieson Price as Jago *John DiMaggio as Jacinto *Peter Storemare as Jabiru *Jeff Bennet as Jagger *Jerry Trainor as Jack the Hedgehog *Katie Griffin as Patricia the Skunk *Hayden Christensen as Assassin Roleplay Prolouge #1: New Roots, Blue & Green (Mobius Timeline: Day 162, Year 3220.) Queen Aleena: (narrating) Greetings. Queen Aleena here. The new story's got to start somewhere. The end of one thing usually means the beginning of another. This is how Blue formed the Colour Blasters. (Blue & Green are slitering through East Coney. They are members of the Bike Riders at this time) Green: Man, this Bike Rider gig is getting really old. Blue: Yeah, and I think Paul's starting to come un-glued, man. Green: Ha, I hear that Benny: (comes over to Blue & Green) Hey, Paul wants to see you two, now. Blue: What for, Benny? Benny: I'm sure he'll let you know. (Blue & Green follow Benny) (In the Bike Riders' Hangout) (Blue & Green enters the Hangout. We see that Paul, Goon, Pete, Donny & the other Bike Riders are in there.) Paul: (playing pool) Blue, I want you & Green down at the Port Mobius Warehouse tonight. Satan's Soldiers are coming down at midnight to make a buy. Blue: What am I, your errand boy now? Paul: You're my right hand man, Blue. I trust you. Anyway, I got something to deal with. I'll meet you at Port Mobius at midnight. Blue: Where are the weapons? Paul: Relax man, Max's got it. You need to grab the sack of weapons on your way. Blue: Alright, man. Green: Fine. Blue & Green: (head out) Paul: (nods at a Bike Rider) Blue & Green: (slithering over to Max's place) Green: Man, Blue is treating you like garbage, Blue. Ain't you guys supposed to be, like, partners? Blue: Let's just hurry up & get this over with. (In Max's place) Max: (from inside, stuffing the sack) Blue & Green: (outside of Max's place) Blue: (knocks on door) Max, it's Blue, man. Lemme grab that sack of weapons! Max: (from inside) Are you kidding, man?! There's worm cops all over my butt, man! Unless these cops get outta here, we ain't gonna do this deal tonight! (The 2 Police Worm Cheif, one main & the other minor, are watching them from a nearby warehouse) Blue & Green: (groans) Blue: Come on Green, we gotta get rid of these cops before they catch us red handed. Green: Alright, but how? Blue: Hmm... Blue & Green: (goes into the shadows, so that no Police Worms can see them) (holds out a communicator generator) I've got an idea. (turns on the communicator generator) (Police Chief's voice) This is the chief, I order you to know that there's a robbery in the far side of the country. Stop the robbery or I'll send you back to the academy. Police Worms: Yes, chief. (goes to the country side, far away) Blue: Perfect. (In the Police Warehouse) Worm Dispatch: (on radio) Main, Minor Chiefs, please respond. Over Minor Chief: (to radio) Garrison here, dispatch. What can I do ya for? Over. Worm Dispatch: Main, Minor Chiefs, we need you back at the precinct ASAP. We goty 10-64s coming from the country side. Send your boys back and call off the stakeout. Over. Minor Chief: Roger that, dispatch. Over. (to Main Chief) Hey, what's a 10-64? Main Chief: Still wearing your waterwings, huh, junior? I oughta send your butt back to the academy. (to radio) This is momma bear calling baby bear. The porridge has gone cold. Pappa bear wants us back at the lodge ASAP. Somebody's been sleeping in the bed again. (Back at Max's place) Blue & Green: (at the door) Blue: Yo, Max, open up! It's Blue. Max: (opens the door) Ah, hey, man. Here ya go...(gives Blue the sack of "weapons") Blue: Wait, ain't you coming? Max: Er... no, man. Not me. Bye (closes the dorr) Green: Man, he's gotta lay off like a complete slacker. Blue: Let's get over to the Port Mobius Warehouse (At the Port Mobius Warehouse) Blue: Aw great! It's midnight. Where the heck is Paul? Green: Aw man, this bites! Hey, at least we got the stuff, right? We can do the deal ourselves. Blue: Lemme see the bag. (takes a look in the bag that Max gave them) Green: (notices the Satan's Soldiers come over) Check it out. The Satan's Soldiers. (THE SATAN'S SOLDIERS) Spider: Where's Paul? Blue: He ain't here. I'm doing this. Spider: I don't like last minute changes. Gimme that bag. Blue: You got the money? Oriax: (comes over with the money bag) Blue: (gives the package to Spider) Spider: (looks in the sack) Perfect, it's even better than the weapons. Green: What do you mean, "even better"? (looks in the sack to see Jules & Bernadette Hedgehog & Queen Aleena who we're gagged, also there's Jules & Bernadette's baby, Sonic & Queen Aleena's babies, Sonia & Manic) (gasps) What the heck? This wasn't part of the deal ! Spider: Thanks, once we have them, Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik would like to see the triplets & roboticize them along with their parents piece by piece. This'll surely be the biggest victory we have for the Soldiers! Green: Hey, man, we were just supposed to bring the weapons to you! And who the heck is Julian... Blue: (suddendly pushes Spider over & carries Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena & makes a "run" for it while carrying the 3 adults) Come on Green let's get outta here! Green: (starting following Blue, carrying the 3 triplets) Spider: Hey! Get those Sneaky Snakes! (The Satan's Soldiers starts chasing them) Blue: Into the warehouse! Let's go! (Blue & Green carries Jules, Berndette, Queen Aleena, Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic into the warehouse & close the roller door behind them & now they are in the shadows.) Satan's Soldiers: (banging on the door) Blue: (removes the gag from Jules', Bernadette's & Queen Aleena's mouths) You ok? Jules: Yes, thanks for asking. Queen Aleena: Thank you for saving us. Bernadette: (hugs Blue) You two are heroes (kisses Green's cheek) Blue: Thanks. Green: (carrying Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic in his arms) (panting) No wonder Paul didn't show! It was a setup! Blue: Worry about Paul later. Let's find a way out of this warehouse. (notices about 7/9 Satan's Soldiers are searching inside) (whispers) Shh Green: (gives Bernadette the baby triplets) (whispers) Here Blue: (whispers) Now how do we knock them out one by one Queen Aleena: (holds up a hankie covered in sleeping gas & one by one covering the Satan's Soldiers's mouth, causing them to go to sleep one by one) (whispers) They'll wake up in about 6 hours. Blue: That just gives us enough time to get outta here. Come on. (Blue, Green, Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena are running out of the warehouse complex with Bernadette carrying the baby triplets carefully) Blue: Come on, come on! Green: Let's go! Go! Jules: Come on, honey. Just a few more steps Bernadette: I hope your right Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic: (baby noises) (They run onto the roof next to the stairs) Green: Where to? Blue: Down there! You three, carry the babies gently downstairs & hide in the closet til I'll tell you it's safe to come out. Queen Aleena: Ok, good luck. (Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena carries the baby triplets downstairs & inside an empty safe & secure closet, while Blue & Green jumped down off the roof) Green: That was close, man! Why the heck were we set up? Blue: (notices Spider & Big B) Look. We ain't outta this yet! Spider & Big B: (waiting for them) Big B: End of the line, you little snakes! Spider: Yeah! End of the line! Now your going to pay for this! Blue: Why don't you come here & face us & find out. Spider & Big B: (charges at Blue & Green & attacks them) Blue & Green: (charges at Spider & Big B & attacks them as well) Jules: (notices Blue & Green) Blue: Quick, you & your babies must get outta here & find a nice hiding place so you can be safe. Green: Please, it's for your own safety, run! Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena nods yes & carries Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic away from the battle, trying to find a safe place) Blue: Now it's just the two of us & the two of you! (punches at Spider) Spider: Your dead meat! (got punched by Blue) Green: (punches at Big B) Big B: (didn't get punched easily) Blue & Green: (tackles Big B together) Big B: (got tackled) Oof! Blue & Green: (punches Spider) Spider: (got pushed back) Spider & Big B: (got pushed near the edge of the building) Whao! Spider: You wouldn't dare. Green: Sorry, but it's our only escape. Blue & Green: (does a fire punch together at Big B) Big B: (got hit & falls off a building, not knowing that he had Spider on his back) Spider: (suddendly on Big B's back) Nooo! (Spider & Big B crashes to the ground) Spider: (got squashed by Big B) Big B! Get off you moron Big B: (gets off of Spider) Sorry boss. Blue: Green, I've had enough of this. Let's go talk to Paul. Green: At least the people are safe (At the Bike Riders' Hangout) Blue & Green: (slithers by) Blue: (pushes Benny out of his way) Get the heck outta my way. (looks up at the window) Paul, you son of a gun! Get your slimy butt down here! Paul: (from window) Hey, Blue. (drinks the can of soda) How'd the deal go? (laughs) Green: You backstabbing punk! Paul: Hey, you guys know better than rescue the hostages from the Satan Soldier's that we give too! (laughs) Blue: We was brothers, man. We was supposed to make things happen like giving the weapons to them in the first place. Paul: You don't think I see you, Blue? You don't think I know you trying to make moves behind my back? Trying to muscle me outta the way?! Blue: You paranoid squirrel! You just started a war, and I'm gonna be the last worm you see before it's over! Blue & Green: (slithers away) Paul: You crazy, man! You and what army? (laughs) Blue: You gonna see, brother. You gonna see. (Blue & Green continues to leave) Prolouge #2: The Best Liuentent , Grey & Orange (Mobius Timeline: Day 67, Year 3221) Bakuu:(Asleep) Jinx: (Bored) .... Queen Aleena: (narrating) Every leader needs some solid lieutenants to lean on. Blue and his crew got lucky when they ran into a couple of old friends. This is how Orange & Grey signed on with the Color Blasters) (Orange, Grey, the Speed Runners, the Electric Sparks, the Turbo Tanks & the Sonic Snakes are at the Junkyard) Orange: Check it out, Grey. Big turnout tonight. You sure we're ready for this? Grey: We wouldn't be here if we weren't. Orange: Look who just showed up. (points to Blue & Green, who are wearing their new rainbow vests, meaning that Blue & Green formed the Color Blasters) Blue & Green: (comes over to them) Blue: Grey & Orange! I ain't seen you guys since you cut out! Grey: Yeah, looks like we're not the only ones. Blue: We're finished with the Bike Riders nonsence. You were right about Paul. You here to try and win some money? Grey: No, we're here to win some money. Orange: Yeah-uh. Blue: Same old Grey! Well, you ain't dealt with the Color Blasters yet. (A Hobo Worm, who is the host, appears on top of a junk pile) Hobo Worm: (into megaphone) Alright, you Worms, are you ready to beat the living heck outta each other or what? Fang: Are you ready to get pummeled? Magnet: Hope you guys are ready to be eliminated! Bolt: Yeah, cause we're gonna win this thing. Cobra: Gonna show you of ya how it's done! Streak: All you five cent battlers best step off! Light: Yeah, cause your not ready for it! Armor: Snakes, get ready for a really painful ride! (laughs) Cannon: I'm ready to battle! Let's go! Green: The Color Blasters are always ready! Blue: Mm hmm Grey & Orange: (looks at each other) Bakuu:(Wakes) Hobo Worm: Welcome to the Junkyard Challenge. By looking at the sad bunch we got here, I'd say none of you tender-serpents are gonna walk away from this. And remember, there's only one rule: don't be a coward! This is King of the Hill. Whoever team holds the top longest wins! Grey: (smirks) Bakuu:(Roars) Hobo Worm: Are you ready? 1...2...3...GO! (uses a blow horn) (Grey, Orange, the Color Blasters, the Speed Runners, the Electric Sparks, the Turbo Tanks & the Sonic Snakes starts fighting their way to the top of the Junk Pile) Bakuu:(Fighting the best he can) Grey & Orange: (makes it to the top first) Grey: Now, let's stop the others from getting to the top & prevent from pushing us off the top! (punches Bolt) Orange: Got it (pushes Streak) Streak: (rolls down the hill) Armor: (growls) (punches Bakuu) Bakuu:(Grabs armors fist and Tosses him off the hill) Jinx: (Hisses loudly to get their attention) Cannon: (grabs Bakuu & throws him off the hill at Jinx) Jinx: (Dodges) Bakuu:(Claws the hill side and climbs) Fang & Cobra: (makes it to the top) Made it ! (fighting against Grey & Orange) Grey & Orange: (fighting against Fang & Cobra) Grey: Not so fast! (uppercuts Fang) Orange: (pushes Cobra) Oopsie. Fang: (got hit & starts rolling down the hill, heading towards Bakuu & Bolt) Cobra: (got pushed down the hill by Orange & starts falling down the hill towards Light & Magnet) Cobra, Light & Magnet: (crashes into each other) Ouch! Blue & Green: (makes it to the top) Blue: Looks like only 4 of us makes it to the top Green: Yeah Grey: Good luck Orange: And may the best team of 2 wins. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (fighting each other with Grey & Orange facing against Blue & Green) Bakuu:(Power Jumps and Extends wings) Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (starts climbing the hill, fighting each other) Grey: (punches Blue) Blue: (got punched) Nice one. Grey: Thanks. Green: (punches Orange) Orange: (got punched) Ow! Green: Gotcha! Orange: Oh yeah? (fire punches Green, punching him down the hill) Green: Whoa! (crashes into the worms except Bakuu & Jinx) Ouch. Nice one Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (gets mad at Green) Green: Guys, let's talk about this, ok? Come on! You wanna piece of me? I'm right here! Bakuu:(Turned vampire and roars) Jinx: (Hisses (Not at Bakku)) Bakuu:(Kicks Green) Jinx: (Claws Green) Bakuu:(Roars) Green: Ow! Blue: Green! Hold on! (goes down the hill to help Green) Leave my friend alone. (attacks Bakuu & Jinx) Bakuu:(Power Punches Blue) Jinx: (Attacks Blue) Orange & Grey: (looks at each other) Grey: Let's go save Blue & Green. Orange & Grey: (then does a spear wrestling move at Jinx & Bakuu) Bakuu:(Turns to smoke) Jinx: (Dodges the attack) Bakuu:(Roars) Jinx: (Hisses at the worms) Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (glares at Bakuu & Jink & growls at them) Armor: That's it, we're gonna make road kill out of you two. Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (surrounds Bakuu & Jinx) Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (tackles Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra) Grey: Not if Orange, Blue, Green & I have anything to say about it. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (attacking Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra) Jinx: ("Aids" Grey, Orange, Blue and Green) Bakuu:( EARTH DRAGON RAGE Jinx: (Claws at Cobra) Cobra: Ow! Bakuu:(Roars) Jinx: ? Bakuu:(Grabs Jinx and Flies) Jinx: Huh? Bakuu:(Drops her on Grey and Magnet) Magnet: (got hit by Jinx) Ouch! Grey: (catches Jinx) Gotcha. Are you ok? Jinx: Yeah, thanks. I heard that Blue and Green saved Queen Aleena or something similar.... but no time for chatting now. (Claws Light) Bakuu:(Roars) Blue: (punches Streak & Magnet) Green: (punches Bolt) Orange: (punches Armor & Cannon) Grey: (punches Fang & Cobra) Bakuu:(Power kicks Bolt) Grey: Now, let's head to the top together. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (goes up to the top with Bakuu & Jinx) Bakuu:(Gets stuck) Blue: (to Bakuu) Are you ok? Jinx: We can help... Bakuu: GO, LEAVE ME Grey: No, we're not leaving anybody behind. Orange: (to Bakuu) Why would we leave you? Bakuu:(Pulls out spear) MOVE IT Orange: Ok, ok. Blue: You heard him, let's keep going! (Grey, Orange, Blue & Green then finally reachs the top of the pile with Jinx) Bakuu:(Struggling to get out) Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (charges at Bakuu) Jinx: (Pounces at Streak) Blue & Green: (rams at Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor & Cannon) Orange: (rams at Fang & Cobra) Grey: (helping Bakuu get unstuck) I said, "We're not leaving anybody behind". Are you ok? Bakuu:(Sluggs Grey in the Jaw) Grey: Ow! What was that for, we we're was saving your life. Bakuu: I could have saved myself Grey: Well we don't know. Let's just go to the top together. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (goes up to the top with Jinx & Bakuu) Bakuu:(Roars) Hobo Worm: (uses the blow horn again) Times up! Grey, Orange, Blue, Green, Jinx & Bakuu are the winners! Grey & Orange: (cheering) Blue & Green: (nods) Jinx: (Smiles) Hobo Worm: Come here & let me present you the prize (gives the suitcase filled with cash to Grey, Orange, Blue, Green, Bakuu & Jinx) Bakuu:(Growls) Magnet: Man, why'd you have to win that up there? We needed the money, man! Streak: We woulda beat 'em if you stuck to the plan! Light: Warchief's gonna kill us, man! Green: (to Grey, Orange, Blue, Jinx & Bakuu) Yeah, guys, don't listen to these knuckleheads! You all deserve it, man! Grey: Hmm...how's about whoever wants it the most should deserve it. (to Jinx) So, how about you? Do you want the prize? Bakuu:(Picking the trash out of his dreadlocks) Jinx: Eh, I don't need -- Or want-- cash. I've got a fair amount of money. Bakuu: Royalty, I am filthy rich Orange: Guess that means we can keep the money. Blue: Grey & Orange, you two had done a very good job. One thing's for sure, Grey. You still know how to soldier. Grey: Thanks. Blue: Like I said, we call ourselves the Color Blasters. We're new, but we're gonna last. We could use soldiers like you. Grey: I don't know. Blue: Come on, man, Paul's been running Coney way too long! Think of it as your initiation. Grey: Orange comes too. Blue: You got it. We're gonna need the muscle. Tomorrow night, Coney is gonna belong to the Color Blasters. Green: Yeah! Alright! Blue: The Bike Riders will pay for capturing Queen Aleena, Jules, Berndette & their kids. Bakuu: No, I work alone *Walks off* Grey: Say, Jinx. Would you like to help us? Bakuu:(Extends his wings) Jinx: ....Like Bakuu, I perfer to work alone.... (Walks away) Grey: (to Blue, Green & Orange) Looks like we're on our own. (Cut to Blue, Green, Grey and Orange in an alley in Coney. Grey & Orange are wearing their vests now) Orange: I like this vest. Goes with my hat. Blue: You still gotta earn that vest. It's nine o'clock, so the Strip should be shutting down. You gotta take all the stores owned by the Bike Riders tonight. Make 'em understand there's a new crew they gotta answer to. We'll check you later. Grey & Orange: (nods & goes to the Strip store which is owned by a Bike Rider & begins trashing the store) Donny: What the...?! Who are you guys?! Blue & Green: (enters in the store) Blue: The Color Blasters are in town! Donny: Blue?! Green?! Green: That's right Blue: The Color Blasters are the new protection of Coney Island now! Now go back to your boss that the Color Blasters are here to stay! You dig, man? Donny: Ok ok, I dig! (runs off) Green: And don't forget to clean up the mess, it's a massive pig sty! Blue, Green, Grey & Orange: (goes outside) Blue: All we gotta do now is find ourselves a hangout, somewhere to stretch our legs. Orange: Max & his villianous friends use that old building over there as a flophouse. Blue: Not anymore they don't. (In the 'Flophouse') Max, Benny, Goon, Berny, Pete, Gon, Donny & Julian: (relaxing inside on sofa's, beds & recliner chairs) Bakuu:(Looks at a picture of his family, his father, Mother, Step-Mother, and his little sister) I am sorry *Puts it away and Eye glow red) I shall avenge you *Roars) (The Color Blasters burst in and the Bike Riders notices in shock) Max: Oh no, bro! Grey: Max! Party time's over. Max: Wha...? Grey? Blue? Come on, Bike Riders, get these guys! I'm gonna go check out the roof! Bakuu:(Flies in and Grabs Max) Not so fast Max: Hey! Let go of me, man! Blue, Green, Orange & Grey: (starts attacking Benny, Goon, Berny, Pete, Gon, Donny & Julian) Bakuu:(First your gonna tell me where the other gangs are Max: Other gangs? What on earth are you babbling about? Bakuu:(Squeezes tighter) Max: Take it easy, man! Bakuu:(Eyes glow red) Blue: (fire punches at Gon) Max: Whatever that was, I can't take any of these conditions. Let go of me! (punches at Bakuu) Bakuu:(Tosses him into the ground and Stomps on his arm) Max: Ow! I'm outta here! (goes up to the roof) Orange: Hey Bakuu, what are you doing here? Bakuu:(Raors) get back here coward Grey: It seems Bakuu has an issue with the Bike Riders. Green: I wonder why? Blue: Let's find out ourselves. (Blue, Green, Orange & Grey goes to the roof to see Max on the ledge of the roof of the building) Max: I wanna fly... Grey: Max! You tell Paul that Coney is Color Blaster turf now. I don't wanna see any Bike Riders anywhere near here. Max: Whatever, man! I ain't got time for you dudes man! I got a plane to catch! I wanna fly...(jumps off) AAAAAH!!! (crash lands on a car) Ow! My hip! (slithers away) Bakuu:(Pulls the crown of the royal storms out into view) Orange: Looks like we won't have to worry about the Bike Riders for a while. Bakuu:(Puts it away and Pulls out Explosives to destroy the Bike Riders HQ) Blue: Hold on, that's not their Main HQ, it's just their Minor HQ. And we need this place to call it our own. Green: Yeah & besides we don't wanna attract unwanted attention like the Police. Blue: And by the way, the Bike Riders will be coming, Orange. Paul doesn't ever quit, but we'll be ready. We need to start recruiting and building our army, getting our funds and getting a rep. But tonight, we celebrate! So wake up, Coney, cause the Color Blasters are here to stay! Bakuu:(Leaves) Prologue #3: Heavy Muscles, Red & Black (Mobius Timeline: Day 213, Year 3222) Queen Aleena: (narrating) Every squad needs some heavy muscle. Whether it's a renegade squad who marches to his own mean beat, or a quiet giant who speaks with his fists. This is how Red & Black became Color Blasters. (At the Color Blasters' Hide out the Bike Riders' Minor Base) (Red & Black are in the Color Blasters' fight pen. Other Warriors are surrounding them. Blue, Green, Orange & Grey are on top of a nearby building) Blue: (to Red & Black) This is the final part of your initiation: you survive the pen, you earn yourself a vest. Red: Alright. Black: Let's do this. ?????:(Deep growls) Red & Black: (gets ready to fight) Darkstorm: Walks into view) Blue: Greetings, who are you? Darkstorm: Darkstorm Blue: Pleasure to meet you, my name is Blue & this is Green, Orange & Grey. And the 2 others who are inside the fight pen is Red & Black. And they're ready for their initiation. Darkstorm: Hmmph Blue: Watch & learn. (We see that Other Color Blasters gets in the fight pen & then surrounds Red & Black) Blue: And begin! (The Other Color Blasters charges at Red & Black & then fights the duo) Red & Black: (begins to fight back by using their punches) Darkstorm:(To Blue) Have you seen him *Shows a picture of Bakuu* Blue: The last time we've saw him, he is helping us take over the Bike Rider's Minor Base & then he just left. Darkstorm:*Where? Green: That's what we want to know too. Grey: But I think it has something to do with him & the Bike Riders, because Bakuu said that he wants to know from Max about other gangs. Orange: That confuses me too. Why would Bakuu want to find more gangs? Red: (slams a Color Blaster Gang Member at the ground) I don't know, that confuses me too. Black: This confuses me too (punches another Color Blaster Gang Member) Blue: Maybe it has something to do with this Gang Warfare that has begun years ago. Green: I wonder if the Gang Warfare has something to do with Bakuu's family Darkstorm: He's my son Orange: He's your son?! But how did you & your son escape from the Gang Warfare? Darkstorm: He is my son (Puts on a hood and Eyes glow yellow) Clean out your ears moron Grey: Sorry about Orange, we didn't know that your his father Teniahk:(Drops in) Green: Hello there, who are you? Teniahk: Dark Princess Teniahk Blue: It is very nice to meet you, I'm Blue & this is Green, Orange, Grey & the two who are in the pen are Red & Black Darkstorm: Shtako Orange: Huh? Blue: Never mind, Red & Black have survived the pen long enough. Alright, Color Blasters, stand down! (The other Color Blasters start leaving the pen. Red & Black are panting in the pen) (Cut to Red & Black in their vests. Blue, Grey, Green, Orange and some other Color Blasters come over to them) Blue: You guys are definitely Color Blaster material. We're going to a party later on. You guys should come along. Red: Yeah. Y'know, we'll catch up with you. I have some girls I have to shake off first. (The other Color Blasters head off, leaving Red & Black on their own) Darkstorm:(Grabs Red and Black) I have some need of you two Red: Oh sure thing... Black: We like to help... Darkstorm: Find my son Red: Alright, finally our first mission... Black: Alright, let's do this... Red & Black: (slithers off to find Bakuu) Darkstorm:(Nearly is sick) I realy hate worms Red: (from far away) We heard that! (With Red & Black) Red & Black: (are searching Bakuu in a Stand Festival) Red: Hmm, if I was Bakuu, where could I be? Black: I'm not sure where'd he go, but I think he went off in that direction, even though we don't know where he is... Red: Aw great, we don't know where he is... Black: Don't worry, we will find Bakuu somehow Bakuu:(Invisible) Red: Where? He could be anywhere around here... Bakuu:(Grabs Black from behind) Black: RED! Someone touched me... Red: What are you talking about, I don't see someone touching you... Black: Aw man, I believe that would be a ghost, right? Red: Ghosts only comes out in night time, you know that... Black: Well, what time is it? Red: Does it look like I'm carrying a watch? Black: Oh, good point...never mind. (Suddendly two Bike Riders members smashes 2x4 at the back of Red's & Black's heads, knocking them out) Benny & Donny: (evil grins) Benny: Hey boss, we knocked them out good Max: (arrives with other Bike Riders) Well done boys, now for those vests Benny: Yeah, they should've know they wear those colours in our turf. (Cut to Red & Black get up. The Bike Riders have stolen their vests) Red & Black: (without their vests, waking up) Red: (groans) My head Black: Man, what did they hit me with? Red: Wait a minute, what happened to our vest?! Black: Our new vests are gone! Red: We gotta go after them & get our colours back. Black: But what about Bakuu? We have to get him first, he needs our help. Red: Alright, let's go find him. And speaking of Bakuu, did you say that a ghost touched you? Black: Yes, what's your point? Red: Somehow Bakuu is invisible...! Black: Great, if we have a scientist in our team we can find him easily with invisibility/heat seeking goggles Red: (notices a spray can & picks it up) Not necessarily. I have an idea. (to Bakuu, who is still invisible) Bakuu, if your invisible, then hold your breathe & close your eyes cause this spray can might sting a little (shakes the spray can & is about to spray) No sound Red: Fine, have it your way. (starts spraying green paint everywhere, trying to find Bakuu) Black: (holds his breathe) A spear tip hits the can and paint goes all over red) Red: Hey! Aw sick dude! Black: (notices some of the paint got on the spear tip) Look! (points to an invisible Bakuu) Wait, we're here because Darkstorm want us to find you. Bakuu:(can see the puddles of water on the ground so he sticks to the roofs of houses) I will find them myself Red: You mean your family because of the Worm Gang Warfare? Bakuu:(Walks off) Black: Come on Bakuu, don't be mad! Wait up! (goes after Bakuu) Red: (sighs) (was about to follow, but he heard something) Huh? Hold on, I'll catch up later. (follows the sound & finds Benny with the Bike Rider members in a back alley & Benny is wearing Black's vest) Gon: So you stole their colours? Man, that's cold! Benny: (wearing Black's vest) Yeah, well, that's what happens. Those worms shouldn't even be on our turf, man! Bakuu:(Attacks) Red & Black: (starts attacking the Bike Riders & Benny) Benny: Hey! What the heck man? Your still back for more & who is this guy? (points to Bakuu) Bakuu: Your worst nightmare Benny: You don't look like a worst nightmare. What's worse than it was with you now? Bakuu:(Turns Vampire and roars) Benny: Nice try, but I've seen this before. How can you possible scare me? Red: Oi ! Benny! Benny: (turns pale as he saw Red & Black) Red & Black?! Black: Payback time (whacks Benny with a 2x4, knocking him out cold at the head) Benny: (knocked out cold) Black: (strips Benny from Black's vest & wears his vest, meaning he got his vest back) Alright, I got my vest back! Red: Now all it's left is my vest. Now where could it be? Those Bike Riders still had it. Bakuu:(Hangs benny over a shark pit) Black: Whao there, what are you doing? Gon: Oi! Bakuu! (knocks at Bakuu out unconsciouss with a large metal pole) Bakuu:(Just dents the Pole and growls angrily) START RUNNING Gon: Oh yeah? (whistles) (Suddendly about a hundred members of the Bike Riders, started attacking Bakuu) Red: Hey, Worms don't have legs & we don't run, we slither away. Try saying something right next time, I'll go get my vest back. Black: Alright then, guess there's too many for us to handle. Come on! Red & Black: (slithers away) Bakuu:(Throws energy balls) (Later) Red & Black: (panting) Black: Does this guy gets angerier when he have his issues? Red: I don't know, but I don't wanna find out. Red & Black: (notices the Bike Riders have captured Bakuu & takes them inside a small hotel, which is another Minor hideout of the Bike Riders, hundreds of Bike Riders starts brutally attacking Bakuu in the basement) Red: Aw man, now what? Black: Guess it's time to sneak in Red & Black: (starts sneaking in the hideout & notices Max with a Female Mobian wearing Red's vest) Red: That's my vest. And a girl is wearing one, I'll be right back. Black: Alright, I'll catch up later (goes in the basement after Bakuu & hides behind the boxes) (whispers) Bakuu, over here. It's Black. Red & I are here to help you. Bakuu:(Picks the lock and and sticks the shadows) Black: Alright, let's hope Red knows what he's doing (From a upper level) (We see Max in his room with a female mobian wearing only her bra, underwear & Red's vest) Max: (with a female mobian) Come on baby, just this once. I'll be gentle, I swear. Bakuu:grabs max and knocks him out) sorry miss but we are going to need that back Max: (gets up, wielding a knife) Over my dead body! Red: (enters) If you insist, Max! We want my vest back! Max: (stabs at Bakuu) Bakuu:(Roars) Bad move (Grabs the mobian and drinks her blood) Red: (suddendly grabs the mobian before he makes a move) Have you lost your mind?! Max: (to Bakuu) Go ahead, she's no use of me anymore. Just follow the buzzards, cause you sir are no demon! Black: (arrives) What's going on here? Red: Bakuu is trying to drink the girl's blood! Black: Why Bakuu, why are you doing this? We're trying to help the innocent, not kill them! The Color Blasters are not like that, you know. Bakuu: apparently you more Nieve than I thought (Walks of) Red: Bakuu, where the heck are you going now? Black: And why would you try to drink the girl's blood for? Bakuu: I AM A VAMPIRE Red: Then why didn't you say something before? Max: (was about to sneak away) Bakuu:(Power jumps infront of Max) Where do you think you going Max: Aw man. Female Mobian (cat): What is going on here? Red: (notices the female mobian) Hmm...what should we do with the female mobian? bakuu:(Picks her up) Max is yours to deal with (Runs to a shelter to get the girl to safety) Black: Got it. (attacks Max) Red: Wait, the girl is still wearing my vest. It suddenly is on him and Bakuu's jacket is on the girl Red: Huh? (notices his vest) Well that was quick. Thanks. Good to have my vest back Black: Come on, let's get Bakuu back to Darkstorm. Female Mobian: (to Bakuu) Thanks for taking me to safety. Bakuu:(Your welcome *Heads to the mansion to get her some clothes* Red & Black: (looks at each other) (Darkstorm had been tailing them Red: Well we betta get going & get Bakuu back to Darkstorm. Black: (to Bakuu) Come on Bakuu, it's time to go back to your dad. Darkstorm:(Flies to him) Bakuu: I know he is here Red: Hey Darkstorm. Here's Bakuu, just like you asked. Darkstorm: you guys can leave (See's the girl) did you get yourself a girlfriend Bakuu Bakuu:(Blushes) Red & Black: (slithers away, outside) Red: Ah, yeah... (Red & Black spot some Bike Riders down the street) Red: Aw man. Bike Riders. Let's get our butts back to our turf. (The two worms try to make a clean getaway, but the Bike Riders spot them) Bike Rider 1: What the heck! Bike Rider 2: Color Blasters! Bike Rider 3: Hey, they jumped Benny! Red: Chew on this, you cowards! (makes a funny face) Black: I hope that was worth it! (Red & Black slithers away as fast they can back to their turf, while the Bike Riders chase them down, trying to get their hands on Red & Black) Darkstorm and Bakuu:(Fly over head with the girl on bakuu's back) (Red & Black are slithering to their turf. Blue, Grey, Green, Orange and other Warriors come over to them. The Bike Riders who were chasing them stop running) Bike Rider 1: Ah, it's not even worth it. Bike Rider 2: You chumps are lucky, but next time... Red: Yeah? How about right now? Well, what are you waiting for?: Blue (to Red) First night with us and you're already stirring it up? Red: But... Blue: I know what you mean, but right now this is not the time or the place. We need to talk (The Warriors start to head off) Red: Aw man. (Later, back at the Color Blasters' hangout) Blue: (to Red & Black) Explain what happened? Red: Alright, Darkstorm gave us this mission to bring back his son Bakuu back to him. Black: And while we're in the mission, the Bike Riders stole our vests, but with the help from Bakuu, we manage to stop them & bring our vests back. Blue: I see... Darkstorm and bakuu lands Blue: Greetings Darkstorm & Bakuu, Red & Black told me all about their first mission in their first night as a Color Blaster. Bakuu:(Hugging the girl) Female Mobian Cat: (purrs as she hugs back) Blue: Anyways, let's get back to work. Prologue #4: Scout's Honour, Purple (Mobius Timeline: Day 15, Year: 3223) Queen Aleena: (narrator) Greetings, you need more than muscle to survive on the streets. Sometimes a good scout with a keen eye can save your whole team. Here's how Purple joined up with the Color Blasters. (Purple, Blue, Black, Red, Green and another Color Blaster are in the Chun-nan subway station) Blue: Purple, you want a vest, you gotta earn it. Purple: What am I doing? I'm ready! Green: Giving this toothpick a vest? Blue, this dude's a punching bag, not a Color Blaster! Blue: We got a score to settle with the Savage Animals, and I want to hit 'em where it hurts: their pockets. If you make it, then obviously you're a Color Blaster. Red: If not, you're obviously a dork! (laughs) Purple: Hey, I said I can handle it! Green: I've seen chicks with more muscle! Red: Hey, maybe he does need some muscle to help him out. We should send chubby (Green) here to babysit him! (laughs) Green: Dude! Shut up! Blue: Red, you know, that ain't a bad idea! Soldier up, Green. Now Purple & Green, it's time for you two to get to Chun-Nan & hit the Savage Animals where it hurts, their pockets. Purple: Wow Chun-nan, that's a continent. Blue: Exactly, it's very big & it's a big gang in that chinese continent. And I almost forgot, you gotta wear these. (Black shows Purple and Green a shirt with I Hate Savages' written on it) Green: Oh, man! (Later) (Purple & Green are walking out of the Chinatown subway, wearing the 'I Hate Savages!' shirts) Purple: So, how do you feel wearing that shirt? Green: I look stupid. Purple: Very well, let's keep quiet. (Purple & Green notices a small group of Savage Animals heading this way) Rooster: Check out their shirts! Monkey: Funny guys, huh? (performs a karate kick) (THE SAVAGE ANIMALS) Monkey: Funny guys leave Chun-nan on their backs tonight! Teniahk:(Appears) (The small group of Savage Animals charges at Purple & Green) Green: Uh oh, here comes the Savage Animals. Purple: Guess it's time to show them what we're made of Purple & Green: (starts attacking the Savage Animals) Teniahk:(Watching) Purple: (punches Rooster) Green: (punches Ox) Purple: (hits Monkey's head against a wall) Green: (throws Mantis away at the garbage cans) Teniahk:*Yawns) Rooster: (punches Green) Green: Ow! (pushes Rooster against a wall) Ox: (grabs Purple & squeezes him) Do you look like that we're kidding, funny guy? Purple: Nope, I say your mad! (uses a headbutt against Ox's head) Teniahk:(Roars Monkey: What's that? Crane: (behind Teniahk) Peek-a-boo, I see you. (tackles Teniahk) Teniahk:(Power Kicks Crane) Crane: (got blown away & crashes in the same trash cans) Purple: Huh? Is someone there? Teniahk:(grind rails) Green: Isn't that Teniahk? Purple: Who's Teniahk? (A large group of Savage Animals are slithering down the street towards Purple & Green in a fast pace) Green: I'll tell once we make our get-away! Purple & Green: (starts slithering as fast as they can, trying to find a place to hide) Teniahk:(Throws smoke grenades) Purple: Good thinking Green: Let's hide in the shadows. Purple & Green: (goes inside an alley way, hiding behind a dumpster, staying in the shadows) Teniahk: really Green: Quick, hide before the Savage Animals capture you. Teniahk: You forget I am a hunter Green: (hides behind a stack of crates) Oh sorry. Purple: Here they come. Nobody make a sound. (The Savage Animals goes past Green, Purple & Teniahk, without knowing that their hiding) Purple: That was close. Prehaps I can be a spy for the Color Blasters. Green: Yeah, that's a smart idea. A keen eye can save us sometimes in our time of need. Purple: Indeed, by the way, what's her name? (points to Teniahk) Green: Her name is Teniahk. Purple: Please to meet you Teniahk. Teniahk:(Looks Sexy in her armor) Yeah Purple: We got to find out what the Savage Animals are up to. Green: Prehaps the Chun-nan marketplace we will find the accountant of the Savage Animals, that's where we find his notebook. Purple: Alright, let's go to the marketplace. Teniahk:(Had snuck off) (At the Chun-nan marketplace) (Purple & Green are in the Chinatown marketplace. An accountant is making business transactions) Purple: (to Vermin) That's the dude we want; the accountant. Man, the Savages got this marketplace sewn up tight. Blue says that anything that comes in or out gets marked down in the ledger. (The accountant is holding a ledger) Purple: There, see that? We gotta steal that notebook. Come on, let's do this! And remember, stay in the shadows. Green: Alright, I remember. (Purple & Green secretly follows the accountant without being seen as the accountant begins holder ledgers to each market) Teniahk:(Grabs the accountant and begins to interrogate him with brute force) Accountant: Hey! Let me go! Purple: Looks like Teniahk is thinking about the same thing Purple & Green: (comes up to the Accountant) Teniahk:(Punching the Acountant in the gut) Accountant: Ouch! (falls down on his belly) Savage Animals, I need back up! Mantis & Tiger: (Arrives, getting into their battle stances) Green: Alright, finally some excitment Purple & Green: (gets into their battle stances) Category:Roleplays Category:Spongebob100's RP's Category:Worms' RP's Category:RP's